


Winged Victory

by TrinityRain



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, ekphrastic poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/pseuds/TrinityRain
Summary: this is an ekphrastic poem written for my class. i really liked it, so here ya go!(excuse the ugly formatting, ao3 in unfriendly to poetry)





	Winged Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winged Victory of Samothrace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467249) by Unknown. 



> this is an ekphrastic poem written for my class. i really liked it, so here ya go!
> 
> (excuse the ugly formatting, ao3 in unfriendly to poetry)

She stands on her very own pedestal

At the top of the grand stairs.

Her wings are stretched out,

As if ready to take flight.

 

She has no eyes, no face, no head.

She’s a sister of Medusa.

 

I wonder if she can see despite it.

If she knows of her victory

And looks down upon us.

Can she take in her conquest?

Her own pedestal at the top of the stairs?

 

And why are her wings outstretched?

Is she flying away or above us?

I hope she knows of her victory

And is extending her wings in triumph.

 

She reminds me of Icarus,

As all winged humanoids do.

But she isn’t foolish,

She doesn’t fly too high.

 

No, her wings are of feather and flight,

And she can soar.

 

That’s Victory,

Whether she knows it or not,

Up there on her pedestal,

Looking down upon the world.


End file.
